Revered Charming
Revered Divine-Charming (she/her) aka Reverie is a princess recognisable for her offensively pink and frilly wardrobe and her offensively bright and frilly personality. A sugary sweet daydreamer, she certainly suits her princess role. Character Personality In all aspects, Reverie is a quintessential fairytale princess. She carries herself with grace, her manners are impeccable, and her speech is verbose. Yes, she perfectly epitomises a princess- at least so she imagines. At best, Reverie is a daydreamer, and at worst she’s delusional. You see, Reverie lives in a fantasy. She sees the world as a fairytale, with all the romantic drama of a library full of cheap period novels. Every nice person is elevated to a tragic but enduring protagonist, every close relationship is misunderstood as a romance rivalling Tristan and Isolde and anyone who denies that there's romance? Their love must be forbidden! Don’t worry for love will triumph! Reverie has an overwhelmingly saccharine personality. There’s no cynicism or edge to her personality, nothing to indicate any sort of maturity relevant to her age. Rather, she seems unreasonably innocent, to a point that goes beyond being sheltered. She’s very sweet, and very very ditzy. She’s also very very optimistic, a trait that comes naturally to her. Reverie always insists she sees the good in people- even beyond reasonable levels. No matter how unjustifiable someone's behaviour, or how far gone they are as a person, Reverie still insists they’re good deep down. Reverie also loves to talk. Anyone she meets, she'll immediately strike up a conversation with, no matter how disinterested they are, or how little they say. Because Reverie has a lot to say, and there aren't enough people in the world to say it to. Yeah, it’s not really a surprise that Reverie has so few actual friends. Reverie is extremely out of touch with reality, and this extends to her relationships with others. While she's friendly, she rarely seems to properly engage with others- anything they tell her is only ever used to fuel her fantasies. She listens to people… but she doesn't actually listen. While she's generally regarded as fun in small doses, she quickly gets annoying. Her fantasising can often feel intrusive and insensitive to other's situations, and while she seems like a sweet yet eccentric person, her wilful misunderstandings of what people tell her make her nigh impossible to reason with. Another reason people dislike her is because of her proximity to the rumour mill. Many of her strange fantasies have become schoolwide rumours, due in no small part to the fact that many gossip sources find her hilarious. Their involvement turns her from annoying to actively unlikable for many people. Reverie for her part doesn't actually care too much about gossip- in fact she opposes it, as the intrusive meanness it is. She's not self aware enough to realise the irony in that. Reverie’s unwavering assumption that everyone has good in them is more detrimental than beneficial. She is overly trusting of others, excessively so. Her trust in people’s hidden ‘good’ side is one born out of her own self serving fantasies, and it has no basis in reality. This means that she'll approach people completely indiscriminately, even if they’re people who really shouldn't be approached. Her lack of realism often puts her at risk of being hurt. And the worst thing is, her behaviour makes people think she deserves that reality check. However the reality check never really comes. Even if Reverie is hurt or crying, she never lets go of that assumption that that person is good. At this point it becomes obvious- all of Reverie’s fantasising and daydreaming is an elaborate coping strategy, one that's taken over her life. It's pretty telling that none of her fantasies villainise people- if everyone is inherently good then there's a way to overcome any hardship. Not many people realise it but Reverie is one of the heirs to the ruthless Divine-Charming family, and has the upbringing to match. Reverie shares many of her family’s dangerous qualities- a regal air that inspires respect, a deep knowledge of psychology and manipulation, and an intense cunning. The only difference is that Reverie is too scared to use any of that knowledge. Reverie is deeply scared of becoming someone she hates and of losing sight of herself. In period drama terms, her family are undeniably the villains, and she desperately hopes to avoid that fate. One of her biggest fantasies is being rescued by a handsome prince, one with enough influence to protect her from the Main family. Unfortunately not many princes out there have that level of influence. More than anything, Reverie is terrified of failure. The idea of any authority being disappointed in her is so overwhelmingly upsetting to her she can't even think. Reverie is also quite a lonely person. Very few people actually like her, and even those friendships stay shallow because of her obtuseness. This contributes to her talkativeness- Reverie is scared of people losing interest in her if she stops. Socially, Reverie usually ends up attaching to the loners, or to any duo that will take her. She is very emotionally dependent on being around people, and she despises being alone. Reverie is also quite the crybaby. Negativity affects her deeply, and any meanness immediately sends her into tears. She hates this side of herself, knowing that it makes people see her as childish. Reverie is really insecure about the maturity gap between her and her peers that she physically feels is there. She really hates being seen as immature, but she’s fully aware that she is. Hobbies Reading fairytales Makeup Wootube Channel name: Sweetberri Subscriber count: Just under two million Content: Beauty and Lifestyle Reverie runs a channel focused on the things she's interested in, generally. Most of her subscribers are a trickle down from Prismatic's wootube channel, as well as fans of cutesy girly content. She gets sent a lot of PR packages, meaning she does a lot of makeup and product reviews. They're not particularly informative, but she does accidentally inhale a lot of eyeshadow in an attempt to check if there's a scent. One cool aspect of her channel comes from her magic touch- she can articulate her thoughts visually without even needing to edit. Not only is this a fun magic touch to watch, but it helps increase the frequency of her uploads- editing really doesn't take that long for her. Magic Touch Most people assume that Reverie's magic touch is that she sparkles when she speaks. This isn't strictly correct. Reverie's magic touch is voice based. When she speaks or sings, dreamlike images of the thing she's talking about appear around her. This magic touch is wrongly assumed to only work when she sings, but that's because songs tend to be about specific topics, meaning that visuals are easier to conjure. Reverie is naturally a fast talker and changes topic a lot, meaning that the images that appear barely form before blinking back out again. This ends up resembling sparkles. Appearance Motifs: *'Castles in the air' *Frills and pink *classically princessy outfits *Crown type- Tiara *hime and sweet lolita style Fairytale – N/A As a Legacy student who has not signed, Reverie does not know her role. However she's still convinced that fate will find a way. Parallels To her name *Revered fits into the family naming theme, and is meant to be how her family expects her to be perceived by others. However her name is shortened to the more cutesy Reverie, reflecting how it's not how she herself wants to be seen. *Reverie can mean a dream or a party, reflecting her dreamy nature. Relationships Family Prismatic Charming (brother) *Adores him *Does the same things as him, gets into the things he likes *They grew up depending on each other for emotional support cause their extended family made sure their childhood was miserable. *The two are probably overly close given that neither has many friends so they just hang out together. Friends Possessive Charming *Sees Posie as a super cool mature person, somewhat admires them. *She thinks Posie acts the way they do because they're a troubled but poetic soul. *Will defend Posie from any accusations from others, perhaps overly protective. Pet Reverie owns two white and very fluffy cats, named Blossom and Bubbles. They're indoor cats and just as affectionate as their owner. Romance Do you believe in true love? Reverie certainly does. Reverie is looking forward to the day her Prince Charming (of either gender) comes for her. She is bisexual but avoids mentioning this to anyone for fear her in-laws catch wind and disapprove. Enemies No!!! Everyone is a friend Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Charmings Category:Royals Category:Hidden's ocs